deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BattleGames1/Deadliest Warrior Battle 1 (Redux) - Knights Templar vs Sipahis
Note: Since my first idea has already been covered, here is an original match-up that I think you will like The Knights Templar: the chivalrous protectors of Christianity who fought valiantly during the Crusades... vs. The Sipahis: the Ottoman Empire's most valuable and most vicious cavalry unit... Who... is... DEADLIEST? Weapons The Knights Templar strike hard with: Kingsguard Longsword.jpg|Longsword Flail.jpg|Flail Crossbow.jpg|Crossbow Poleaxe.jpg|Poleaxe The Sipahis counteract this with their set of pre-gunpowder weapons: Kilij2.jpg|Kilij noottomanmace1-777.jpg|Bozdogan Mace Composite recurve bow.jpg|Turkish Bow album_kesici_silahlar10.jpg|Teber Axe Edges Note: These edges I give are my own personal opinion; you can give your edges in the comments Short Range: Well since the kilij has proven to be a good rival to the katana and a katana managed to be better than a longsword so logic states... EDGE: Kilij Medium Range: The bozdogan mace has a head made of iron which is useful when you attack someone but carrying it into combat is going to be hard unlike the flail EDGE: Flail Long Range: While the crossbow is a very powerful weapon in the hands of the Knights, the Turkish bow can reach a far greater distance (provided that the man behind it is accurate enough, that is) EDGE: Turkish bow Special: Both axes are equally deadly in their respective hands, but the Poleaxe does have the advantage of not only slashing but stabbing too (unlike the Teber axe, despite its appearance) EDGE: Poleaxe The Battle Knights Templar: Sipahis: As the sun begins to rise, 5 mounted Sipahis wait on top of a sand dune. They overlook the entrance to a Templar fortress where a Grand Master and four of his knights are preparing their weapons to go on their next Crusade mission. As the Grand Master mounts his horse, the Sipahis - arrows drawn on their bows - take aim. One of the Templar knights take notice of this and as he alerts the others, the Sipahis fire their volley of arrows at the Knights. One of them hits a knight and kills him , while another lands near the Grand Master's horse - scaring it. Returning fire, the other knights fire their crossbows at the Sipahis, managing to kill off one of them . The Sipahis then retreat over the sand dune - the Grand Master orders his knights to mount their horses and pursue the Sipahis. Over on the other side, the Sipahis unsheathe their weapons in expectation of an attack. Sure enough, the Knights come in vaulting over the dune and start locking weapons with the Sipahis. Before one can get on his horse, a Sipahi is mowed down by a knight wielding a flail - unfortunately, the Knight is wounded by the flail as he tries to swing it out from the body. This gives the Sipahi leader enough time to smash the knight's skull in with his mace . The remaining three knights continue their melee with the Sipahis. One of the Knights blocks a Sipahi swinging his teber axe, and counters with a swing from the poleaxe which decapitates the Sipahi . The Sipahi leader and his remaining man suddenly break rank and charge off in separate directions. Not noting the tactic being used here, the Grand Master orders two of his knights to trail the Sipahi. Riding off over the sand hills, the Grand Master scours the area around him - crossbow being loaded in the process. Meanwhile, the two knights continue searching for the remaining Sipahi. They continue looking around before one of them spots the dismounted horse tied to a palm tree near an oasis. Dismounting from their own steeds (and one removing his helmet), they investigate the parked horse. Meanwhile, from behind one of the palm trees, the Sipahi man lies in wait while readying his bow. Coming out from the shade, he fires his arrow which strikes one of the knights on the head . The remaining knight draws his longsword as the Sipahi draws his teber axe and two clash weapons. Initially the knight gains the upperhand with his slashing manoeuvres against the axe but then the Sipahi distracts the Knight when he throws sand into the Knight's face and then swings with the axe, plunging the axe into chest and killing the Knight . As the Sipahi then puts his axe away, he is shot in the neck by another arrow - it is the Grand Master firing his crossbow from a distance atop a dune. Reloading his crossbow, he scours around the area to look for the remaining Sipahi, who is crouched behind a sand dune with the mace and his kilij at the ready. Waiting for the right moment, the Grand Master passes by and the Sipahi leader strikes with the mace only to be blocked by the poleaxe the Grand Master switched when he went back to his horse. The Sipahi leader takes a swing with the mace but the Grand Master ducks, swinging his poleaxe and striking the Sipahi leader in the knee. Just as the Grand Master is about to poke the pointed end of the axe into the Sipahi's chest, the Sipahi breaks the handle of the axe with one swing of the mace. However, the Grand Master unsheathes his longsword and whips the mace away. The Sipahi then retreats back to his horse (which is at a safe distance) as does the Grand Master. Thanks to the knight's heavy armor, however, the Sipahi is faster to mount. Hearing horseshoes behind in, the Grand Master picks up the pace but the Sipahi charges behind with the horse. The Grand Master turns around and fires his crossbow but it misses... giving the Sipahi leader enough time to draw his kilij and slash the Grand Master in the neck, killing him . The Sipahi leader then slows down his horse and yells in victory. Winner: Sipahi Expert's Opinion The experts (and myself) agree that what made the Sipahis win this fight was their superior bows, maces and swords as well as using the terrain to their tactical advantage. ---- Battle Notes The main setting for this battle will be somewhere in Turkish/Levant deserts, with 5 Sipahis preparing to mount an ambush against a Grand Master and 4 of his knights as they prepare to leave their stronghold Voting will be done through commenting and will end in about a week from now so get cracking! Just as a note, the armour the knights will wear will be similar to what is shown in the photo (i.e. Chain mail) but I guess the Grand Master and perhaps another knight will have the plate armour them will wear Also, I think that a few days before the results are in for every battle I may as well announce who will be involved in the next battle so... Next battle which I will post up after this one will be: the mighty Muslim general Saladin against the fiercely honourable shogun Oda Nobunaga Category:Blog posts